Jack In trouble
by Lookup108776
Summary: Jack is walking back to his college dorm late on a Friday night, but when he runs into 5 young boys in an ally far from his house his weekend plans are altered. Jack is forced to be a slave to seven nineteen year old boys, Schylar, John, Duncan, and their friends. Written in first person (as Jack) reenacting his experience of a weekend after it has passed.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacks In Trouble – Chapter one **

I was walking to my college dorm alone on a Friday night. I knew this was a bad idea, and what could happen, but it was a long day. It was nearly midnight by that time. I heard a rustling in the park beside me, it sounded like someone was moving in the bushes. I didn't think any of it; I figured it was just some small animal.

The thought haunted me, when I turned around to check all I saw was two boys, looked to be the age of 19, walk across the ally I was in. When I looked forward, ready to walk again, I saw three silhouettes. Three dark shadows stood at the end of the ally. It looked as though they were trying to block me in.

When I turned around to go back I saw the two boys again, this time I could see them clearer. One had short messy blonde hair with gleaming blue eyes. The other had thick curly brown hair. They were holding something; I couldn't tell what it was from my distance.

I heard one guy from behind almost whisper, "you ready boy?"

I started shaking I couldn't move. I was warned about this kind of thing, why hadn't I listened?

One of them grabbed me. I was still shaking, and he could tell. "Exited are we?" the boy chuckled.

I couldn't say a word. I was frozen, my heart was pounding and I was shaking. I saw them all gather around me, there were five of them. I thought about trying to run. I tried to move my legs just a little, but they were stuck in place.

"Easiest one in years eh boys?" I looked up staring into the night. Looking at no one, praying it was all just a joke.

Laughter, that's all I heard. They were laughing at me, my poor defenceless body, being humiliated. I still couldn't move. I wanted to kick and scream, cry for help but, I couldn't.

Then I felt rope. Rope was gripping my arm. I tried to fight back but the little movement I had retained was not enough to fight five boys.

Now I couldn't move my hands, but for a different reason than before. They were wrapped together, tightly bound. I could move again, but I had little room to do so. I wasn't going anywhere.

I felt the tight rope and let out a small whimper.

"So the boy can move" one of them said.

Then without notice, without warning I was shoved to the ground. I hit the pavement hard. I felt like a doll being tossed around. No one was holding me anymore, but my writs weren't going to help me.

"Alright boy, what's your name?"

I couldn't speak, I was in shock. My head was pounding and my heart was racing. The last thing I wanted to do was tell these brutes who I was. All I could do was look at the boys surrounding me. I could tell that they saw the fear in my eyes.

"I... I..." what was I saying? I would have been better off not speaking a word.

One of the guys reached down and grabbed my chin; He lifted my face up until we were almost touching noses. I looked directly into his eyes; having no other place to look.

"I asked you a question boy" the man said sternly.

He then threw me back down on the ground, almost slapping my face in the process.

I picked myself up so I was sitting against a wall. They giggled as they saw me hopelessly sit up and look at them. This was uncomfortable due to the fact that my hands were behind my back.

"My...my name is jack" I whimpered.

I heard many mumbles around the group of boys.

"He looks worried", one boy said "give him a sampler; show him what we mean here"

The boy who picked me up and threw me down was now moving his hands towards my neck.

"Are you ready jack?" All I could do was let out a whimper. I heard him chuckle.

He clenched my throat, but he didn't stop there. He slowly brushed his hand down the middle of my chest and on to my stomach.

Then he reached my dick. He clenched it. I immediately shook in shock. Jumping in the mere thought that a boy just grabbed a part of me I wished to not be touched.

I heard more giggling. Letting go of me he looked into my eyes and started to grin "you're going to be a fun one jack."

He stood up and gave orders to two boys beside him. I didn't hear what he said but the two boys crouched beside me and picked me up.

They stood me up, they were grabbing my arms urging me to move forward. I could feel their grip, it wasn't tight. I might have room to escape.

I quickly shook my arms and threw them off balance, throwing them both onto the ground. Somewhat frozen in shock in my success, I looked over at the two boys in front of me. They had just turned around to see what the commotion was.

This was it, I turned around and bolted, my hands still tied tightly by a thick rope. I was free, but that feeling of freedom didn't last long, as at the end of the ally was the 5th guy.

He seemed to be the leader of the group. He was tall, slim and was smirking at my attempt to escape.

Stopping in my shoes realizing what a mistake I had made. The 5th boy walked up to me and shoved me back down on the ground.

I looked pathetic. Lying on the ground with my hands behind my back and my knees bent up to my chest. I looked up at him. The other boys were peering over me now too.

"Nice try Jack", he said "but you're ours now"

I started to tear up. "Please", I cried "please just let me go, I won't say a word I swear"

"He's a treat isn't he John?" The blonde boy said to him.

"He is indeed", he replied. "But I think he needs to learn who is in charge now." He looked at the other four boys, and then made sharp eye contact with me "Or, did Jack here learn his lesson?" he went reaching for my penis again.

I quickly jumped back against another boys leg, to avoid that awkward situation again. I looked up at him. He looked about my age, he was short, and had bleach-blonde hair. He grabbed my arms so I wouldn't move again. This time he held them tight.

"No" I screamed.

John looked at me in curiosity to the fact that I was finally communicating with them

"No, please, I'll do what you say, I won't run, I won't fight, I won't scream. Just please don't touch me, and don't hurt me"

"Hmm, alright Jack." John said. "now get up"

The blonde boy let go of my arms and I struggled to stand up. I stood there looking at the ground for a good minute. Wondering what my weekend was leaning towards.

John grabbed my chin again. He forced my head up so we had direct eye contact. There was nowhere else to look but deep into his dark, green, eyes.

"Now look Jack, I know you're scared, and I can see that" he took a break in saying that I tried to move around, and tried to get loose, but his grip was too strong. "You need to stop fighting Jack, if you stay calm and accept what's happening, you'll fare much better tomorrow"

I grunted at the shear thought that I was to stay with these guys tonight, and spend tomorrow with them. My eyes widened and John looked away at the other boys.

When he finally let go of my chin, he just let me stand staring at him for a long time.

"Jack" he said as if he was asking for me

I looked up at moaned.

"Jack, our experiences today, have led me to make a decision." John looked at me with disappointment; I knew he was going to do something to me.

At that point I had realized that two of the boys had changed places, I could still hear that they were there, but I couldn't see them.

"W-what do you mean?" I said shaking my head.

He looked behind me and nodded. Before I could turn around to see what was happening, one of the boys had grabbed my arms again.

"Wait, what's going on?!" I screamed in shock. "I told you I'll coopera…"

Before I could finish my sentence a knotted cloth was shoved in my mouth and tied tightly at the back of my neck. I grunted in pain. I looked at john who had a quaint smirk on his face.

I let out a pathetic whimper and closed my eyes. I felt one of them pick me up.

"Now, if you would please walk with us, we can get on with our evening"

I re-opened my eyes and looked at john. I nodded, and he smiled.

That walk is a blur in my memory; I walked slowly looking at the ground, while I got constantly pushed around by the four boys as John held my arms tight and urged me forward.

I had got myself into a big mess, It was all my fault.

The walk only took five minutes, but it felt much longer. I walked in silence with my hands being tied behind my back, the gag in my mouth, and john clenching my arms the whole way.

When we arrived at what I assumed was where he lived. He lifted me up and over the stairs placing me in front of the door.

He proceeded up the stair and held me tight again. The door slowly opened. I felt like I was being delivered though a gateway to the unthinkable of horrors.

As we walked into the house, it was surprisingly quiet. I looked up and there was only two people sitting on the couch.

"Schylar, we found someone for this weekend" I hear John say.

John shoved me towards one of the boys on the couch. He had thin, curly golden brown hair.

The sudden thrust from john forced me to whack my face against the floor. Luckily I landed on a carpet, and the damage and pain was minimal.

"He looks like a fun one" Schylar said.

"He was an interesting one to capture Schylar, I'll tell you that much" John said to Schylar as he helped me up from the carpet.

"Does he understand our situation"

"Enough so we can start, though it is almost one in the morning. I think we'll enjoy him better after he's rested up"

Schylar nodded and looked over at me. He walked towards me and knelt beside me.

He looked up at john and asked "Has he told you his name?"

"Yes, his name is Jack"

Schylar smirked and looked into my eyes, he grabbed my chin just as john did, but he held it tighter.

"Now jack, I need reassurance of something. If I remove your gag, you need to stay quiet. Understand?"

I nodded slowly, still looking into his eyes. He reached for my mouth with his other hand, gently touching my lower lip with his thumb.

Then, he let go of my chin and I sank into the floor a little. With one hand he grasped my messy brown hair forcing my face towards his chest.

I grunted a little in shock, and Schylar untied the gag. It slipped out of my mouth and onto the floor. My mouth stayed open due to the pain it just went through.

"Good, you're a man of your word, you stayed quiet." He said looking at me. "But now, I want to hear your voice"

He let go of my hair and I fell back down to the ground.

I moaned at the feeling of hitting my back against the ground. I didn't have the pleasure of hitting the carpet this time.

"Those ropes look uncomfortable Jack" he said looking at my red wrists. I looked back at him with pain showing in my eyes "Now from what I know, you're a man of your words, so I need to know, Jack, If I untie you, will you stay put?"

I looked at him with surprise, and nodded.

Then without warning he slapped my cheek with so much force that it felt fuzzy.

"A nod is not enough to tell me a promise Jack, I ungagged you to hear you speak, not for you to mumble and nod"

I stiffened up again, like I did when this first started. I swallowed loudly; I could tell they heard it.

"I promise, that if you free my hand from the rope, I will stay put just as I am, and do what you tell me to do"

"That's better" He said smiling. I looked up at the other boys standing around. The five boys that captured me were smiling, including John, and the other boy who was sitting on the couch when we entered.

Schylar walked around to my back and clenched my wrists.

"You're stiff Jack; it's been a rough night for you hasn't it?" Schylar said almost as a joke as he untied my wrists from the rope.

I stayed in silence, I couldn't bear to speak. I was almost crying from the sudden hit on my face Schylar had gave me only seconds ago.

When he finished untying my hands he put his hand on my shoulder. I moved my hand from my back and relaxed them on my lap. I could tell he was looking down on me, but I couldn't bear to look back up.

When he eventually let go of me he walked over to the other boys. He whispered something to them, as he did so he was smiling and slightly looked over at me. The two boys he was talking to walked closer to me.

"Let's make you a little more comfortable, hmm?" Shcylar said as the other two boys lifted me up of the ground and threw me on the couch.

The couch was actually quite comfortable and it relaxed my mind a little bit, but it didn't last long.

The boy who was sitting on the couch when we walked in was standing behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and held them tightly against the couch.

I grunted and looked up the boy. He had an excellently styled head of ginger hair.

"Hello Jack," he said as he smirked down at me. "My name is Duncan."

I sat in silence as I looked away from him.

"Hmm," He said, "I thought you'd be kind enough to respond, as I was kind enough to great you before I put you to sleep"

"What do you mean to sleep?" I said as he wrapped one arm around my chest. He lifted me up of the couch; I was in his total control.

I struggled and kicked, I tried so hard to get away. My arms clenched against his thick arm as I tried catch my breath through my panicking.

"Good night Jack" He said as he brought his other arm up to my mouth. At first I thought it was a gag, but then I realized what it truly was. It was a rag, drenched in chloroform.

It was too late for me now, but I figured that I would still kick and scream until my last moment awake.

My eyes were wide open, and I was determined to keep it that way. But my eyelids slowly started to get heavy, and my legs went weak.

Then all was black, I couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything. Though I remained thinking, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

My thoughts slowly shrivelled away, it felt as though I was dying. I stopped thinking entirely; I didn't expect to wake up. I put my body to rest, and slipped out of conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

**The morning of realization ~ Chapter Two **

I don't remember waking up the next morning, but I do remember a pounding headache and numbness. I had been lying in that bed staring at nothing for at least an hour. I didn't know why I had done that, but something me was screaming at me to not get up.

When the waiting became unbearable I lifted myself off the bed. When I sat up I noticed something strange, I couldn't tell what but, something in my room was different.

I tried to ignore my suspicions and walked over to the door. It was then that I stopped, gripping the door handle, I had realized what was different.

I let go of the handle and backed up. I turned around to admire the room I was in. It was a small room, painted black, with one bed in it.

I turned back around and looked at the door.

"But, It was just a dream" I said as I stood in the middle on the cold black room.

I stood there for only a minute before I saw the door fling open, and a figure smiling at me in the doorway.

"No", I said backing up to what little room I had. "No, but it was a dream, this isn't real, I…"

I stopped my sentence with a breath of realization. I had hit the wall. There was nowhere to go. I was as far away from the shadow I was going to get. There was no escaping, my nightmare was real.

"Good morning Jack", the voice said as the dark silhouette approached me. "Have a good sleep?" I recognised that voice, Schylar had spoken to me.

It wasn't a dream, this was all real. Schylar approached me as my arms flew back to the wall, trying to grip anything I could.

Schylar chuckled, "Just as I remember you", he said with a grin.

"No" I said, "Please don't hurt me, let me be, I just want to go home" I cried as I sank to the floor.

Schylar walked closer to me, and kneeled down beside where I had collapsed.

"Oh I can't wait to have fun with you today Jack", he said. "You're in perfect condition for me to start right now"

Schylar placed his hand on my chest. I looked down at his hand and back up into his eyes in pure fear.

"But", he said gripping my arm, "The other boys should see this too". He squeezed my arm tightly and yanked me up to my feet.

"OW", I screamed feeling like he could have just ripped my arm right off.

"Shush, shush", he said as he clenched my mouth with his hand. I tried to get him to let go, I squirmed and kicked but it was no use. He was holding my arms behind my back. I didn't notice when he did that, It must have been when I was kicking.

"The more you fight, the harder it's going to be for you" he said as he pushed me towards the door.

I wasn't going to stop fighting, I knew that it would only cause me more pain but I was too desperate to leave. I continued to fight all the way to the door. Schylar stopped pushing me forward right before exiting the room. I didn't stop fighting though.

"One last chance Jack", he said lifting my body off the ground. "Stop your fighting or we'll make you stop"

I didn't listen, I just kept kicking away. When Schylar realized that I wasn't going to stop, he let go of my mouth, and threw me down on the floor.

"Bad decision" He said looking at me disappointingly. I said nothing. I sat of the floor where he had dropped me wiping the saliva off my face.

Schylar left the room and closed the door. I heard it lock, I felt slight happiness. If they locked me in, it meant they couldn't harm me.

I jumped up from my spot on the cold floor and walked over to the door. I gripped the handle, and tried to turn it. The door was locked.

With my happiness reassured I decided to get comfy, I figured I'd be in that room for a while. I tried sitting on the bed, but I decided that the floor was more comfortable.

My feelings of happiness quickly diminished when I heard the door click once more, and three boys walked into the room.

"He needs to learn a lesson boys" Schylar said to the two boys as they approached me. "I told you Jack" he said, "You should have listened"

"No, Please I didn't know, I'm sorry" I said, I could have gone on forever, begging and pleading but I was interrupted by Schylar's words.

"You'd be best to keep quiet now Jack" He said. With that warning I let out a whimper and stayed quiet. For all I knew, they could have gagged me again.

The two boys approached me and grabbed my wrists, remembering Schylar's warning I kept quiet. To my surprise, my hands were not tied behind my back; rather, they were tied in front of me.

They tied them really well, and left a long strand of rope above the knot.

"Now jack, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" He said. "You've already chosen a hard path, but I'll give you one more choice"

I looked up him, I didn't speak, I was too afraid of what might come of that.

"You can either walk out of this room by yourself or we'll drag you out" He said as one boy pulled on my roped and yanked me forward.

"Okay, okay, I'll walk out" I said, hopping that speaking wouldn't cause me more pain in the future.

With that I got up of the ground with much difficulty, and walked toward the door. When we exited the room, I saw the other four boys standing, waiting for me.

"Go stand on the other side of the room Jack" Schylar said. I did as he said; I didn't want my situation to get any worse.

As I walked towards the other side, one of the boys walked in front of me blocking my path. I let out a sigh of surprised, but walked around him and continued my path.

My path was interrupted yet again by another boy, this time he spit on my face. I closed my eyes, and lifted my hands up to my face to clear off the spit. I didn't say a word, and continued on my path to the other side of the room.

Before I made it to the wall, someone shoved me from behind and I fell on the ground.

"Well aren't you clumsy Jack" Schylar said as the other boys laughed at me.

I didn't say anything in response and picked myself off the floor.

One of the boys walked towards me, I recognized him as the boy who put me to sleep last night, Duncan. He walked up to me and picked up the end of the rope that was trailing from my wrists.

"Looks like they planned ahead" he said as he turned around to the other boys. "Well," He said, "we might as well get started"

Duncan shoved me down to the ground and before I could respond he took the rope and tied it to a silver shower bar that was sticking out of the wall. My arms were now tied to the wall; I was helpless.

Schylar walked towards me, as I tugged at the rope.

"I know just where to start" he said. He walked over to me and grabbed my feet. He took my socks off slowly as I looked at him in fear. When he had finished pulling my socks off he grabbed one of my feet and admired it.

"You have beautiful feet" he said as he started to slowly glide his fingers down the bottom of my foot. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to shake him off my feet, but he held them tight.

One of the boys came over to me with more rope. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He handed one rope to Schylar.

"Great idea Tristan" he said grabbing the rope. "You have to learn to stop fighting Jack"

The two boys tied one end of each rope to my feet. As they were tying my ankles Duncan went to get two weights from a shelf hanging on the wall beside me. He picked up the biggest ones and gave one to each of the boys.

"Perfect", said Schylar, as he and Tristan tied the other end of ropes to the weight and placed them as far away from each other as possible.

My legs were now separated by two heavy weights. I struggled to move my legs, but all I could do was bend them slightly. I started to panic and struggle at my bonds.

"Now, now, jack" Tristan said sympathetically petting my hair. "Things will only get worse"

I looked deep into his eyes; looking past the colour I saw pain and fear. I saw myself in his eyes.

Tristan blinked and our gaze ended. He just stood up, and backed up until he was one with the other boys again.

The other boys started to circle around me but Tristan stayed back.

"I think it's about time we start" Duncan said as he approached my left foot.

I stayed completely still lost in thought, but it was soon interrupted as I burst out in laughter.

My eyes were clenched shut, and I couldn't open them. I kicked my feet trying to stop the tickling. I yanked on the bond on my wrists but they weren't budging.

I flung my body from side to side as the seven boys took turns tickling my feet. The torture seemed endless and the humiliation never stopped.

Only two boys ever tickled me at once, when the other five were waiting they would laugh at my pain, or push each other around the room.

After ten minutes of the torture, the tickling became unbearable. My screams of nonstop laughter and squealing, were soon mixed with shouts of fear and pain.

The boys didn't care; Tristan was the only one to show a little bit of sympathy. That still was not much of anything more than tickling me a little bit lighter that everyone else.

For fifty minutes I squealed in pain and in laughter, trying to focus on something else to distract me from my misery. There wasn't much to look at; it was a typical living room, similar to the one at my house.

When the torture finally ended all the boys stood in a circle around my pathetic panicked and panting body.

"Just as fun as I imagined" Schylar said. "I can't wait to have even more fun as we progress."

The others boys just laughed as Duncan walked up to my feet again. I squeezed my feet in preparation for more torture. To my surprise he loosened the rope.

I let out a breath of shock when he did so. He looked up at me after the rope of my right foot fell off. Without losing eye contact he moved over to my left foot and untied it.

When he backed up to join the group again I pulled my feet in next to me. This just made the boys laugh again.

Schylar walked up to me and crouched beside me.

"Oh would you look at that" he said wiping a tear off my face with his thumb "I won't allow a single tear to drown your beautiful face". He continued to brush his hand down my cheek and neck.

"What's next on the agenda Schylar?" Duncan said.

"I think we're going to skip a step boys, I like the look of pain and fear in his eyes." Schylar replied. Schylar looked deep into my eyes, chuckled and said "you're more fun than I thought".

He then grabbed my wrists pressing them up against the wall above me. John came over and untied the rope from the bar above me. Schylar let go of my hands and John yanked on the rope pulling me forward.

"Ow" I shrieked.

Tristan came over to me and helped me up off of the ground. When I was standing up again I looked at him in wonder, He bit his lip and walked back over to the other boys.

"Come on Jack" Duncan said, "It's time for phase two"

With that John pulled on my rope and I walked with them into another room, In the middle of the room stood a supporting pole.

"You'll be spending most of your time with us in this very room", John smirked.

"Oh yes you will" Schylar said, "and it will be so fun too"

The other boys stayed back as john led me up to the pole and tied the other end of the rope to a hook in the ceiling.

When John was pleased with his knot, he led his hands down my arms, past my chest, and let go at my waist.

He walked over to Schylar and started talking to him as the other boys listened inventively. I struggled to get the knots loose as I stood there against the pole.

When I gave up struggling I looked over at the group of boys still listening to the conversation of my future torture. All the boys were looking at Schylar except for one. Tristan was looking at me.

I looked back at him and when he realised we were exchanging glances he quickly looked back over at Schylar.

I rattled my bonds trying to get him to look back. He didn't for a while, but I remained looking at him. I was wondering why he showed any sympathy at all.

After about a minute he peeked back over at me. Realising that I was still looking at him he let out a slight sigh. He looked between me and Schylar and when he was sure that they were deep into their whispering conversation he lifted up his shirt just enough to reveal a small black tattoo.

It was an odd tattoo and I didn't know why he showed it to me. It was the number 17 in black just above his hip on the right side. I saw a tear slide down the side of his face as he pushed his shirt back down and returned to listening in on Schylar's whispers.

After they talked for what seemed like forever, the boys split up to do different things. Tristan and the other 3 boys left the room to get stuff While Schylar, John, and Duncan stayed with me in the room.

I tugged at my restraints again.

"Stop pulling them jack, they'll only get tighter" Duncan said.

"NO!" I screamed, "I won't stop, I won't just sit here and say nothing while you torture me like this"

None of them said a word; they just stood there watching me as I helplessly tried to free myself from the pole.

The boys finally arrived back in the room, and the new phase started.

Two of the boys walked over to me and started to tie my feet to the pole. When they got close enough to my feet to tie them, I kicked one of them away.

"Hey!" He screamed as he fell back on the floor and held his chest where I kicked him.

"Kieran are you okay?" The other boy said to his friend lying on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dakota, thanks" He said as his friends picked him up off the floor.

"Jacks starting to play rough aint he?" Duncan said walking towards me, grabbing my legs before I could kick him away too. He took the rope from Dakota who had just helped up his friend and started to tie my ankles to the pole.

"Wait" Schylar said. Duncan stopped tying and looked back at Schylar, still holding my legs tight. "We might as well do step five now instead of later, to save us from any more accidents in the future."

"What do you mean?" I said struggling to free my legs from Duncan's grip.

"Kieran" He said looking at the boy I had kicked down. "Would like to do the honours?"

"Would I ever!" He said cheerfully walking over to me. He giggled as he gripped the waist of my pants, and started to pull them off my legs.

"No!" I screamed "don't you dare take off my clothes!" I kicked and struggled as the young boy pulled my pants off my body to reveal my pale skinny legs.

"Even your legs are so are pretty Jack" Schylar said.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I pulled at my ropes.

"You need to quiet down jack" John said as I watched Dakota walk around the pole to the back of the room and vanish.

"No, I won't stay quiet" I cried, "You're hurting me!"

"Fine" Schylar said as he picked up a gag and threw to Dakota across the room. "Then, we'll make you shut up"

I closed my mouth and looked at Schylar in anger. Moments later Dakota fit the gag in my mouth as I stayed in silence staring at Schylar.

I continued to stare at Schylar as Duncan came over to me and started to tie my legs to the pole.

I watched as the boys walked out of the room one by one by their own decision. Schylar didn't move from his spot and stared at me in concentration. After he was finished, he looked at his watch.

"I'll see you in an hour" Schylar said as he made his way to the doorway. "Tristan" He said "we are done here, c'mon" then he simply walked out the doorway to see his friends.

Tristan started walking to the door. His hands gripped and he turned around. He walked up to me and looked at my pain.

"I'm so sorry Jack" He said, as he gently placed his hand on my mouth over my gag. "I know how you feel" He brought his hand back to his side and sighed.

I looked up at the ropes holding me and place and tugged at them. Tristan touched my arms gently.

"Stop fighting jack!" he said sternly.

I grunted and looked back deep into his eyes.

"Fighting won't do you any good" he said sincerely. "You need to calm down, you're only making it worse for yourself." He said franticly "They were only going to do simple stuff to you jack, enough so they could get pleasure! Now they're going to hurt you Jack, are you that blind?"

He sighed.

"I don't know what they're going to do now Jack" he said looking deep into my eyes. "but you made Schylar mad. I saw it in the way he looked at you. He was planning something."

Tristan sighed and backed away from me.

"I really need to go, but I can't bear to see you put yourself into more pain." He looked at the floor and back up into my eyes. "Please promise me you won't cause yourself any more harm."

I nodded and he smiled.

"Thank you" he said as he walked back to the door way. "Thank you"

He sighed as he stepped out the door, flicked of the light switch, and slowly closed the door to leave me silenced in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who is Tristan anyways? ~ Chapter 3 **

That hour I waited in the cold dark room was the longest hour of my life. My arms were getting numb and I couldn't help but continue to think about Tristan. Why did he care so much about me, how could he understand, and why does that tattoo mean so much to him?

My thoughts were always scrambled and I couldn't focus my mind. I was too exhausted and I didn't know enough to make a conclusion.

Once I thought I had my mind focused the lights flickered on. I looked up in shock but no one was in the room. Then I remembered that the light switch was outside of the room.

Then the door slowly opened and I saw 6 boys walk into the room. I looked at each of them trying to find out who was missing.

Schylar must have noticed my panic and walked over to me.

"Is something wrong jack?" He asked as he started petting my hair.

I looked away from him; I didn't need to make eye contact with someone like him but he grabbed my hair and forced my head back over so that I had to look directly into his eyes.

"I would have thought you learned your lesson, after Tristan was oh so kind to you" he said laughing.

I yanked on my restraints trying to get closer to him, trying to hit him. He just backed away. Then I noticed that it was Tristan that was missing from the group. My eyed widened in shock and my body ceased and sunk as far down as it could go.

Schylar laughed and said "Don't worry Jack, he's fine. He just needed to remember what the consequences are in our house"

I yanked at my bonds and tried to yell at him but my screams were drained by the gag.

"I don't know why you two care so much, you don't even know each other" Schylar said walking over to a table with an array of tools on it. He picked up a whip and started to walk over to me.

I started shaking and struggling with the small amount of energy I had left.

Schylar walked over to me happily, "The more you struggle the more fun it's going to be for me" He chuckled.

He got up right next to me and placed the tip of the whip handle on my chest. He lifted up the whip about to whack my chest, and then he just stopped. "I think we're missing a step." He said as he turned around to look at the five boys.

Dakota then left the room and came back moments later with a pair of fabric cutting scissors. Tristan followed him in. He whispered something to Schylar and they both smiled.

"Great idea Dakota" Schylar said he took the scissors from Dakota. "Maybe you can learn something from this" he said turning towards Tristan handing him the scissors.

Once Tristan was holding the scissors Schylar pushed him closer to me. Everybody seemed to know what was going on, except for me.

Tristan walked closer to me as he gripped the scissors. I couldn't look at him, and was looking at the scissors in his hand wondering what they were for. Then I noticed his wrists were red. They were raw from rope; I didn't have a clue as to who this guy was anymore.

When he stood right next me he started to lift up the scissors to my chest. I had finally realized what he was doing. He was going to cut of my shirt.

I flinched a little but not too much, I didn't want to hurt the only one who's showed me the slightest sympathy.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to me as he cut a slit in my shirt. He knew what was expected of him. I saw a tear peak out of his blue eyes as he pushed the scissors to where they would stay in a belt loop on his pants.

Tristan sighed as he gripped opposite sides of the slit on my collar and ripped my shirt in half revealing my bare chest.

The boys giggled, "Rip it off entirely" one of the boys said.

Tristan looked back over at Schylar in shock after the boy had said that. Schylar just nodded and Tristan turned back over to me.

I was shaking, I couldn't stop myself. Tristan couldn't comfort me here, not when they were all watching. He took the scissors out from his belt loops and brought them up close to my face.

He quickly cut through both of my sleeves, now there was nothing holding it on me. He held the scissors tight in one hand and yanked my shirt off my body with the other.

Schylar now looked pleased. Tristan didn't look up at me this time he just walked back over to Schylar handing him the scissors and my cut up shirt.

I was left wearing only my underwear to cover up my exhausted body.

"Now we can have some real fun", Schylar said walking up to me with the whip in his hands.

He slid the whip behind my back, in between me and the pole. My eyes filled with fear. He held both end of the whip at once tugging them towards him. My body flew forward as much as it could. When it hit its limits and couldn't bend any further he just pulled tighter. I could feel it leaving a dent on my back.

Shortly after starting he made no warning and yanked the whip out from behind me. I shrieked in pain as I felt the whip scrape my back as he pulled it away from me.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun" Schylar laughed as he lifted the whip up to my cheek forcing my head up to show my neck.

Without warning Schylar dropped the whip, on its way down in smacked my leg, I flinched and whimpered in pain.

Schylar said nothing but he lifted my face up again so to see my neck. He got closer to me and kissed my neck. I started to sweat.

He backed up a little bit and let go allowing my face drop down again.

He picked up the up whip and backed up towards the other boys who stood watching the previous actions.

He walked over and stood in front of the other boys.

"I'm sorry boys" he said "You want a turn?"

With that the other five boys crowded around me and used me like a doll.

They smacked my chest, pet it, tickled me, and even went as far to play with penis through my boxers.

I struggled and moaned as they tortured me. My screams echoed throughout the room.

I heard Schylars voice, and looked over at him. He was talking to Tristan.

Through my torture I tried to stay calm, hopping that I could hear what he was saying and learn something about what was going on.

When I calmed myself down as much as possible I listened to what they were saying. Closing my eyes and grunting everytime I was smacked or fondled.

"Does it bring back memories Tristan?" Schylar said. I couldn't hear what Tristan said but he did reply. "You were just as good as him, almost better"

"I don't want to think about what you did to me Schylar" Tristan said.

Then it hit me. They must have done this to Tristan too. That still doesn't explain the rope marks and the tattoo, but it does explain the sympathy.

I got hit hard in the stomach and let out a loud groan; it even caught Schylar's attention. He turned to me and started walking over.

I looked at Tristan; he looked over at me at looked deep into my eyes as Schylar walked towards me. He shook his head as if he was trying to snap out of a dream. He looked down at his hand shaking them, he looked back at me collapsed to the floor.

Schylar grabbed my messy hair and yanked my head so that I was looking straight at him. I hadn't even noticed that the boys had stopped torturing me.

"I think it's about time to claim my property" He said as a boy walked over with means of tattooing me. "But before we begin" He said "I want to hear Jacks input in this situation"

My eyed opened wide as he let go of my hair and brought his hands behind my head grasping the knot and loosening it.

I squirmed as he did so because I didn't want to have to talk to him, but not enough for him to change his mind because I wanted the gag out.

Schylar smiled as he felt me squirm and press my cold naked body against his. He undid the knot but kept the gag inside my mouth.

"Don't you dare try anything funny now Jack," he said with a grin. "We have several ways of punishment for misbehaviour."

I nodded as he slowly pulled the gag out of my mouth. It was dripping wet with my saliva. I moaned as he pulled it out of my mouth and dropped it on the floor.

Schylar smiled "I want to hear every bit of your suffering" He said as he looked over at the boy beside me and nodded.

I hadn't even noticed the boy set up a tattoo workspace for himself. He held up the tattoo pen beside my chest and waited for confirmation.

"Go ahead Charlie" Schylar said.

Seconds later the boy with the tattoo pen flicked a switch and I heard a loud buzzing noise. Before I could check to see what it was, I felt a sharp pain just above my right hip.

I screamed out in horror as the pain quickly shot up my back.

"No Please don't!" I screamed as I got tattooed.

I saw Tristan look up at me with fear in his eye. He lifted himself up and readied himself forward. John saw this and yanked him back "Not so fast" he said.

My face filled with tears as I screamed in pain. I didn't dare to move my body; I was afraid that if I moved the tattoo would be ruined and they would have to start again somewhere else on my body.

I started crying, I never let anyone see me cry before but I couldn't bear the feeling of pain. I knew that was what Schylar and the other boys wanted but I couldn't stop myself.

When the tattoo job was finished my crying calmed down.

Most of the boys looked like they were having a grand old time. Tristan was the only who looked just as in pain as I did.

Schylar walked over to me gripping another whip.

"Now that you're mine" he said squeezing the handle. "I want to know more about you"

I didn't move, tears still racing down my face and I whimpered in pain from the tattoo.

"First question" He said circling my hanging body. "How old are you?"

I stayed crying and whimpered out "I-I'm nineteen"

He stopped circling me and stood in front of me. "Well what do you know" he said "Your age matches your number". He jabbed the handle of the whip into my upper hip where my tattoo now was.

I clenched in pain as it was still in so tender.

"Question two" he preceded as he continued to circle around me. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No," I said

"Hmm, so you must get a lot of attention at home." He said and looked over at the other boys watching the questioning. "Though I'm sure it's not quite as special as this"

"Actually I don't" I said remembering how my parents were always too busy to even talk to me.

"Oh?" Schylar asked, "How so?"

"My parents have barley ever talked to me" I said with more tears forming in my eyes.

"Interesting," He replied. "Now I just have one more question for you Jack, can you count to 19?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Yes, or course I can" I said.

Schylar smiled. "Good" he said. "Now do it slowly"

"One"

As soon as I spoke Schylar whacked the whip at my bare chest. I screamed in pain at the impact.

"OW!" I shrieked "what was that for?"

"I don't hear you counting" Schylar said with a smile.

"Two"

He cracked the whip again hitting my bare legs this time. I whimpered and realized what he was doing.

Then I had an idea, if I counted faster than it would be over with sooner.

"Three, four" I spoke quickly.

Schylar looked into my eyes. He showed no mercy.

He thrashed the whip hard at my stomach leaving a bright red mark where it hit. I shrieked in pain and he hit me again in almost the same spot.

"Slowly Jack" he reminded me. "It's so much more fun when it happens slowly"

"Five"

The whip hit me again on my chest. I couldn't bear anymore of this, but I had to continue

I glanced over at Tristan; he sat there watching with terror.

"Six"

The whip hit me again and I saw him shut his eyes tight and moan; it was almost as if he was feeling my pain too.

"Seven", I said closing my eyes waiting for an impact.

The whip hit me lightly and I heard it fall to the floor.

I opened my eyes and to my surprise Tristan had jumped on Schylar and whacking at his head.

"I won't let you touch him" He said as the other boys quickly rushed over to try and get Tristan off.

"Get this dam boy of me!" Schylar yelled in panic as he struggled to throw Tristan off his back.

John finally grabbed his arm and yanked him off Schylar. All the other boys helped to hold him down.

John held Tristan with his hand behind his back and the other held down his feet.

Schylar walked over to him and smacked the side of his face hard, causing it to fly to one side.

"I should have expected you'd snap" Schylar said to Tristan.

It was like all of them forgot about me tied to the pole. They were all focused at Tristan as he struggled against Johns grasps.

"Let go of me!" He shouted trying to fight the boys away.

"There's the fighter number seventeen I remember," he said. "I almost thought we broke you, looks like we can have even more fun"

I saw fear take over Tristan's eyes as he slowed down his struggling.

The fear was quickly demolished by anger as the flailing strengthened and he kicked Dakota off his legs.

"I'm more than just a number of yours" he screamed as Schylar walked over to a table covered in items.

He grabbed a wet cloth and walked over to Tristan. Everyone in that room knew what was on that cloth; Tristan especially.

I could barely watch him struggle as I saw John walk closer to him with the cloth in his hand.

"But" he said crouching down beside him and shoving the soaked cloth in Tristan's face. "You're still one of my numbers."

Tristan passed out quickly, his eyes gently shut and he laid still in Johns arms.

One by one the boys slowly let go of Tristan's once flailing limbs and backed up.

Schylar took the rag off Tristan's face and placed it back on the table.

He looked back at me as I stood there in shock. I still didn't understand the situation.

"Well things just got interesting he said" looking at me. He turned back towards the boys crowding Tristan's lifeless body. "Watch them both" he said approaching the door "I'll be right back; If Jack so much as mumbles, gag him."

With that he walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner.


End file.
